


lost chances

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: The Middle
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: they loved eachother but they never could seem to ever be on the same path. they had to learn to live without each other.





	lost chances

I don’t own the middle.

She loved him or at least she thought she did. She always figured that they’d end up together in the end but this just wasn’t there time. No matter how much it broke her heart no matter how many tears she cried.

She had been with Aiden, he got sucked into Nicole Norwood’s web. She wanted to leave Aiden and Brad begged her to stay with him so that he could meet Luke.

There wires always seemed to cross. Neither on the same path at the same time.

She got comfortable in the relationship when she didn’t end it. She watched Sean with Nicole and her heart shattered. She remembered their Christmas eve kiss and her heart pounded. She wanted to reach out and hug him, hold him to her but she knew she didn’t have that right. She’d blown her chance.  Her heart ached she smiled as she always did but she knew her heart would never be whole without Sean Donahue. She’d pretend. She’d make a life for herself but she knew the truth.

 

He watched her with Aiden the accidental boyfriend. He watched her smile and laugh and he looked at the blond Nicole by his side. He knew he loved Sue he wondered if she loved him too. He thought of that Christmas eve kiss.

Their wires were always crossed he went one way she went another and as much as he wanted to sweep her off her feet and be her knight in shining armor he knew he’d lost his chance. He just had to make a life for himself with out her by his side.

It wasn’t the life he wanted but it was the life he was given. He knew his life wasn’t whole without Sue heck but he would pretend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N okay so this is a tiny story to get out my frustration this takes in parts of the 09X11 and 09X12 promo pics and synopsis’s and shows what I think could happen. The show really does like to mess with Sue and Sean shippers.


End file.
